


Трилогия про полярников

by Neeta



Category: Nescafe Advertisment
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: Это нечто вроде *гордо* трилогии. Но из драбблов. Но трилогии. :D"Красное и белое" посвящается Геноссин и её циклу лекций по истории фотографии, пропагандирующему много чего.





	1. Красное и белое

Ранним субботним утром с вертолёта аккуратно упал ящик. Петров, сонный и взъерошенный, затащил посылку в дом. В ящике обнаружился фотоаппарат и послание от фирмы «Нескафе».  
– Кружку надо сфотографировать, слышь. – Петров пожал плечами. – Спонсоры просят. Завтра мыльницу обратно отправлять, с отснятым материалом.  
Иванов потянулся, плотнее закутался в одеяло и отвернулся к стене. Радио неразборчиво пробормотало что-то про доброе утро. Суббота. Выходной. Петров вздохнул. Поставил кружку на стол, рядом с чайником. Щёлкнул, посмотрел.  
– Да ну, фигня какая-то, – сообщил он приёмнику. – Не нравится.  
За окном простирался ровный, эталонно белый снег – стопроцентно белоснежный. Сияющий.  
– Красное и белое. – Петров взъерошил волосы и мечтательно улыбнулся. – Красиво. Очень же.  
Радио поперхнулось. Иванов вздрогнул и проснулся окончательно. Интонация Петрова… вот эти нежные ноты. Ой, блин. Не надо.  
Дверь открылась и захлопнулась, впустив морозный воздух и выпустив Петрова с красной кружкой и фотоаппаратом.

– Яблоки на снегу, розовые на белом. Ч-чёрт. – Кружка в кадре заваливалась на бок. – Что же мне с вами делать. Я уже не могу. Ровно. Вроде. Ага.  
Красное на белом смотрелось эффектно, но чего-то не хватало. Чего? Петров, закусив губу и прищурившись, вспоминал слова. Композиция. Ракурс. Допустим, кружка не по центру… уходит в край, в обрез… даже можно отрезать кусок. И вид сверху.  
Петров сбегал за стремянкой. Вкопал её в снег и, опасно балансируя, сделал несколько снимков.  
– Ты кофе будешь? – Иванов подхватил падающую стремянку. – Завтрак на столе. Хотя сегодня не моя очередь готовить.  
Петров сфокусировал взгляд на Иванове. В глубине серых глаз Петрова вспыхивали и гасли белоснежные искры.  
– Завтрак. Конечно! Я понял, чего мне не хватало, – он вцепился в плечи Иванова, сияя улыбкой. – Человека. Тебя.  
– Иди нахрен, – осторожно сказал Иванов и попятился. Но Петров уже за руку тащил его в дом, размахивая кружкой.  
– Сам по себе предмет, – кружка энергично рубила воздух, – не раскрывает… своей сущности. Нужно взаимодействие. Кружка и ты.  
– Именно в таком порядке, – мрачно умилился Иванов. Он сел за стол и поднёс кружку к губам. – Ну?  
– Нет. Ты позируешь. Как, блин, мудак какой-то в рекламе. Фальшиво. У тебя на лице написано, что ты её не любишь.  
– А должен? – изумился Иванов.  
Петров ласково обнял его за плечи. Радио послушно заиграло что-то из Мишеля Леграна.  
– Понимаешь, – проникновенный шёпот опалял ухо Иванова. Волоски на шее встали дыбом. – Тебе… холодно. Холодно и одиноко. И вот ты берёшь её в руки. Ладони согреваются. Пар ласкает твоё лицо… Да, расправляется вот эта… жёсткая складка у губ. И ты улыбаешься наконец. Мягко, спокойно улыбаешься… Да! Так!  
Петров отошёл к окну, рассматривая снимок.  
– Или не так.  
– Что ещё не так? – Иванов заглянул ему через плечо. – Я даже хорошо получился. Хм. Понимаю, что тебя не это волнует, но не удаляй.  
– Банально. – Петров зажмурился. – Ну, стол. Ну, мужик. В свитере. – Глаза Петрова распахнулись, сияя уже почти нестерпимо. – Снимай свитер. Всё снимай.  
– Ты совсем охренел, – зло сказал Иванов. – Зачем? Ради этой грёбаной чашки?  
– Ради… искусства.  
Пауза, воцарившаяся в доме, тянулась, как полярная ночь. Даже радиоприёмник молчал, подавляя шумы в эфире усилием воли.  
Иванов сжал зубы и резко стянул свитер, путаясь в рукавах.  
– Что делать-то? – спросил он, расстёгивая ремень.  
– Сидишь, пьёшь кофе, – торопливо проинструктировал его Петров. – Всё то же самое. Улыбаешься.  
Иванов сел, взял чашку. И улыбнулся.  
Время остановилось. Он сидел, вспоминая, как впервые увидел этого… психа. Ничто не предвещало. Ага.  
Горячая рука коснулась его плеча. У Петрова был безмерно виноватый вид. Так.  
– Что-то ещё? – поинтересовался Иванов. Убийственно вежливо. Максимально отстранённо. Со всем достоинством голого человека, светски беседующего с одетым.  
– Красное на белом. Это была моя первоначальная мысль. Контраст цвета. Но этого мало. Я хочу усилить, – Петров сжал плечо Иванова так, что на коже выступили красные пятна. – Контраст живого, тёплого тела – и снежного пространства. Представь, ты лежишь, закинув руки за голову. Кружка стоит на животе. Вокруг снег…  
Иванов закрыл лицо ладонью.  
– И надолго я останусь живым и тёплым? И потом, ну… Блин, очнись ты, – Иванов дёрнул плечом. – «Нескафе» пошлёт тебя с твоими экспериментами. Нахрена им голый мужик? Кому это вообще можно показать? Даже если я эту чашку на хуй надену, приличнее не станет.  
– Приличнее – нет, - согласился Петров. – Но чёрт подери. Давай по-быстрому? А?  
Иванов расхохотался и махнул рукой.

После, разумеется, Петров растирал Иванова спиртом из НЗ и отпаивал им же. Иванов даже не матерился и был странно тих. Радио, подумав, переключилось на хиты советских лет. «Сняла решительно пиджак наброшенный…» – проникновенно жаловался тонкий девичий голос. Иванов, кажется, дремал, а Петров, щурясь, разглядывал снимки на маленьком мутном экране. «Можно верхом на медведе…» – мысли путались, но образы были яркими и отчётливыми. Завораживающими. Ещё не дедлайн, в конце концов. Завтра будет новый день.


	2. Нет пропаганде!

Пакет документов из Администрации. Иванов вздохнул. С каждой почтой писем было всё больше, их содержание становилось причудливее, а тон — нервознее. Пожелав пакету, чтобы его сожрал медведь, Иванов осмотрелся. Медведя поблизости не наблюдалось, да и вертолёт улетал, растворялся в пронзительной синеве. Иванов, прищурившись, помахал вертолёту и, подобрав почту, вернулся в дом. Петров скоро придёт с вахты. Обед почти готов. Иванов попробовал суп, добавил щепотку перца и выключил спиртовку.  
Налил себе кофе. Разрезал ножом тщательно упакованный свёрток, поморщился и стал вникать.  
Ёлку и иллюминацию предписывалось оставить до 1 марта. Да не вопрос. Ёлка из подручных материалов (запчасти к лидару, пустые консервные банки и много льда) получилась прикольной и радовала всех, особенно шамана. Он считал, что в ней есть Сила. Медведь тоже проникся ёлкой и с надеждой обнюхивал банки. А вдруг.  
Пожарная инспекция грозилась внезапно возникнуть и пресечь любой открытый огонь в грубой форме. «Велкам», — нехорошо улыбнулся Иванов, подмигнув спиртовке.  
Инструкция. Докладная. Форма отчёта по... Иванов привычно сортировал бумаги. Он уже почти расслабился и думал совсем о другом, как вдруг... Да ну. Иванов дёрнулся, выпрямился и перечитал. Вникая в каждое слово. Саданул кулаком по столу и сказал фразу, влёгкую сделавшую эту сцену рейтинговой:  
— А не пошла бы ты нахуй, администрация?  
— Ого, — прокомментировал Петров. Он как раз вошёл и отряхивал у порога снег с унт. — Администрация? Чего надо? Опять инвентарные номера на консервных банках не сходятся?  
— Обед готов, — Иванов встал, отодвинул бумаги и поставил миски. — Хуй бы с номерами, — хмуро сказал он, разливая суп. — Мы с тобой, Петров, пропагандируем гомосексуализм. А это нехорошо, Петров, а скоро станет ещё и незаконно. За нами же наблюдают дети, Петров. Поэтому одного из нас отправят на материк и пришлют сменщицу. Женщину.  
— Оп-па. — Петров застыл с унтом в руке. — Иванов, ты... чего? То есть, они чего? Какой гомосексуализм? Да мы же... Да мы же никогда? Чушь моржовая! То есть, хрень собачья! Да мне и в голову не приходило!  
Иванов сел.  
— Не приходило — это хорошо, — сказал он ровным голосом, глядя в окно. — Это правильно. Соответствует генеральной линии… Суп остывает.  
Петров уронил унт.  
Он не мог похвастаться высоким уровнем эмпатии. Но сейчас его как-то... накрыло.  
— Тебе... приходило.  
Иванов молчал.  
Петров медленно подошёл к столу. За окном, судя по пристальному взгляду Иванова, как минимум аварийно приземлялся инопланетный корабль. Петров потоптался за спиной Иванова — и склонился над ним, положив ладони на напряжённые плечи. Иванов резко выпрямился.  
— Ой, ё-о-о-о!!! — Петров затряс головой. Зажал разбитую губу. — Ничего-ничего, — невнятно, но успокаивающе сразу забормотал он. — Я сам виноват. Я... снег приложу. Сейчас.  
Дверь за Петровым захлопнулась. Иванов опустил голову на руки и коротко взвыл. Как в детстве, когда случалось непоправимое, вроде разбившейся маминой чашки или улетевшего навсегда в суровую кемеровскую зиму попугайчика Гоши. Думать о попугайчике в такой момент было настолько дико, что Иванов рассмеялся. Кажется, сегодня он выдал весь спектр доступных ему эмоций.  
Иванов поднялся и шагнул к двери. На пороге стоял Петров в одном унте. Его глаза блестели, разбитая губа распухла, но, кажется, не кровоточила.  
— Суп остыл, — опять проинформировал Иванов.  
— Нахрен суп. Стой и не дёргайся, — предупредил Петров и решительно обнял Иванова. А потом зажмурился и ткнулся губами куда-то между ухом и носом.

* * *

— Как рассказал «Русской службе новостей» заместитель председателя Тюменского городского родительского комитета Константин Шестаков, на рекламном баннере спектакля изображены актеры Дмитрий Нагиев и Игорь Лифанов в костюмах жениха и невесты, и они, таким образом, пропагандируют гомосексуализм, в том числе и среди несовершеннолетних, которые могут увидеть эти баннеры.

Иванов потёр виски.  
— Заткнись.  
Радиоприёмник хрюкнул. Весь вечер он ненавязчиво рассказывал про депутата Милонова, поминал Мадонну, думу и питерское Заксобрание. Впрочем, Иванов и Петров не слушали. Им было не до того.  
— Я всё же разогрею суп? И кофе заварю.  
Петров кивнул:  
— Я встану. Сейчас.  
— Лежи пока. — Иванов обнял Петрова, поцеловал тёплое плечо. Он одевался, не попадая в рукава и блаженно улыбаясь.  
— В Великобритании и Уэльсе разрешили однополые браки, — вздохнув, сообщил приёмник, судя по всему, после нелёгкой борьбы с собой. — Нацсобрание Франции одобрило закон об усыновлении детей однополыми парами.  
— Прорвёмся, — усмехнулся Иванов.  
Суп грелся, чайник уютно сопел. Радио, сдавшись, мурлыкало YMCA Village People. Медведь прижимал к стеклу чёрный, глянцево блестящий нос и жмурился от удовольствия, а песец Машенька изучал бумажного журавлика, сделанного Ивановым из Приказа № ...


	3. Должно продолжаться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонаж: портативный радиоприёмник второго класса «Геолог-3»  
Жанр: POV радиоприёмника  
Примечание: выполнено на задание "Бог придумал три зла - бабу, водку и козла"

Ветер завывает, распахнутое окно хлопает и хлопает, а снегу-то намело! Ещё чуть-чуть — и занесёт совсем, погребёт, но пока я могу, я буду говорить, а что мне ещё остаётся.  
Её звали Маша, Мария Козлова, кэтээн, инженер-метеоролог, и если вы хотите знать моё мнение, вылитая Василиса Микулична — синие очи, брови вразлёт, твёрдая линия пухлых губ. Прослушайте саундтрек из одноимённого мультфильма, композитор В. Кикта, 1973 год. Так нагляднее, да?  
Маша прилетела, чтобы сменить. Иванова ли, Петрова ли — интрига, остаться должен только один. Музыка из сериала «Горец».  
Месяц прошёл, не хочу вспоминать, как. Втроём они обычно молчали или говорили что-то нелепое, вежливое, а когда до срока Х — до вертолёта — осталось два дня, Иванов развёл водой спирт из НЗ, и они с Петровым выпили по полной кружке — и даже немного развеселились, и обнялись. Целовались они так отчаянно, что я не пойми почему врубил на всю громкость «The Show Must Go On» — у меня тоже бывают спонтанные выбросы эмоций, спросите Машеньку, который песец, он объяснит по Фрейду. Иванов вздрогнул, прижал к себе Петрова покрепче и говорит: «Вот именно. Шоу маст гоу он. Прорвёмся». А потом они на лыжах ушли — а дальше я могу только гадать, куда.  
«У шамана три руки-и…» У шамана не три руки, врать не буду, но Тынатгыргын Рультынэут может многое, у него есть Сила, и мобильный телефон ловит Данию, а Дания… Первое государство в мире, признавшее однополые союзы. Прослушайте шесть симфоний Карла Нильсена… кхм… ладно. Времени мало. Ну и метёт...  
За день до вертолёта шаман приходил к Марии Козловой, и они тоже пили разведённый спирт из красных кружек. Костёр горел, пламя лизало снег, а шаман раскладывал тёмные, обожжённые кости в ряд — череп горного козла, лопатку чукотского снежного барана, сморщенные кусочки кожи. Воздух дрожал и струился, время сворачивалось в дымную спираль. Маша слушала шамана, сузив глаза, и губы её были — тонкая линия, алый штрих. А потом они раскрылись, как бутон, Маша улыбнулась, похлопала шамана по плечу и сказала: «Ну и кретины. По-человечески не могли объяснить. Хороший ты мужик, Тынатгыргын Рультынэут. Вернусь на зимовку – заходи».  
Мне бы продержаться два-три дня. Рыыургх, сволочь меховая, закрой окно. Дорвался. На что тут смотреть, нет никого. И сгущёнки нет. А я говорю, нет, но ладно уж, залезай. Аккумуляторы садятся, мне одиноко. Скорей бы вернулись… кто-нибудь. Прослушайте песню «Возвращайся», музыка – А. Гаррис, слова – Ю. Цейтлин.


End file.
